Cassius
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Cassius| jname=クロケア| tmname=Crocea| image= Cassius Adventures.png| size=160px| caption=Cassius in Pokémon Adventures| gender=Male | hometown=Unknown| region=Kalos| game=yes | generation= | games= | footnotes=}} Cassius (Japanese: クロケア Crocea) is a computer technician currently residing in Camphrier Town in Kalos. In the games Cassius is the maintainer of the Pokémon Storage System in Kalos. He was asked by Bill to take on the role. Quotes Camphrier Town :"Yo, how's it going there? I'm Cassius. Check this out. You know what I'm doing here? I'm keeping the PC Box running! No, seriously! Bill over in Kanto asked me to come here and run things. For real! Enough with the introductions. Get out there, catch some Pokémon, and put 'em in the PC! " ::Boxes: "Boxes are pretty sweet. You can store up to 30 of your Pokémon in a single Box. You start out with only eight of 'em, but the more Pokémon you deposit, the more Boxes will appear! No, seriously! It's like magic! That's not all, either. You can swap whole Boxes at once if you want. For real!" ::The Battle Box: "The Battle Box is no joke, yo! Got Pokémon you use in battle a lot? Put up to six of 'em in the Battle Box. Hold up--I'll explain why. See, if you're having a Link Battle over the Internet, local wireless, infrared connection, or by using the Battle Spot, you can choose to use the Pokémon in your Battle Box instead of the ones in your party. That means you don't have to go to the trouble of moving around Pokémon before a battle. It's crazy convenient! For real!" ::Trays: "Trays are totally awesome, dude! They let you select a bunch of Pokémon at a time and move 'em around the PC Box. No, seriously! They're a lifesaver once you've caught a lot of Pokémon." Appearance In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Cassius is first seen in his cottage talking to via video call about the Kalos Storage System. Cassius continuously annoys Bill with his nonchalant tone and mocking of his Goldenrod accent. He then hangs up the call and tells his assistants about the commotion he hears coming from outside. Cassius decides that all of them should go out to investigate. Once they arrive, Cassius notes , , and losing a battle against a 's four . Cassius sends out his and easily dispatches the Espurr by clutching them in its hands. With the Pokémon defeated, Clemont's curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to open the Espurr's ears to see the organ underneath despite Cassius's warnings. With the power unrestrained, the Espurr send Clemont flying into the air with a blast of Psychic energy, much to Cassius's frustration. Later, he takes 's friends to his cottage, where he introduces himself, his assistants, and Emma to them. He agrees to help take the group to Cyllage City, where Y's mother, , was last seen before her abduction at the hands of Team Flare. He drives X's group around in his van so that they can keep themselves hidden from their enemies. After a stop at the Battle Chateau to perform maintenance, Cassius gets permission to use the Battle Chateau's private helicopter so that they can avoid going through Connecting Cave, where they could be easily ambushed. They take to the skies, but a group of s soon surround them. The Sky Trainers attack the helicopter with several s, severely damaging it. Y leaves the helicopter to fight her fellow Sky Trainers and former classmates, while X and the others realize that the Sky Trainers are being controlled by an owned by Team Flare. Together, Y defeats the Sky Trainers' leader while X defeats Aegislash, releasing the control it had over its victims. The damage the helicopter took was too much, and a propeller blade flies off and hits Y in the head, knocking her out of the sky. Y survives due to the help of her , Croaky, but Cassius is forced to make an emergency landing on bicycle paths in order to prevent them from crashing. After landing, an frustrated Cassius calls his assistants to get the van over to them, but is informed that Emma had gone missing again. The call is interrupted by Grant, who demands to know what caused the damage to the cycling area. As the two argue, X and the others leave Cassius behind to go and search for Y. Cassius meets up with X's group again in Laverre City. There, he and his gang oversee the transport of the Sky Trainers and Vaniville Town residents that were captured and manipulated by Team Flare to a hospital. Cassius returns to his cottage some time afterwards, but calls himself into action again when his assistants find out that Emma had been using the Storage System. He initially sets his destination as Détourner Way, but detours into the Winding Woods after witnessing an explosion from the woods' direction. Cassius eventually arrives at the Pokémon Village after X had discovered that the masked member of Team Flare was actually Emma, who had been working for them in order to help Cassius out. Cassius tells Emma that she doesn't have to work for Team Flare and has his Gourgeist destroy the device Lysandre used to control Emma's suit. Now freed, Emma attempts to attack Lysandre with , only for Lysandre's to attack her and give Zygarde's Poké Ball to Lysandre. With Zygarde under his control, Lysandre has it use to attack everyone in the area. Although they survive the attack, Cassius and Emma are left too injured to continue battling. They later witness X defeating Zygarde by having his five capable Pokémon Mega Evolve at the same time. After Team Flare is defeated, Cassius drives the Vaniville children to Lumiose City. Afterward, he and Emma say their goodbyes to X and his friends as they head off. Pokémon This listing is of Cassius' Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Cassius's only known Pokémon. It was first sent out to help , and stop a Team Flare Grunt's four Espurr. It confused one Espurr and used its arms to capture the other three, defeating them. It also shielded , Shauna, Tierno and when the helicopter Cassius was flying crash-landed. At the Pokémon Village, it destroyed the device used to control Emma's Expansion Suit, freeing her from Lysandre's control in the process. None of Gourgeist's moves are known.}} In the TCG Cassius was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English XY Series (the Japanese XY Era). First released in the Japanese expansion, the Cassius card later debuted in English in the expansion, with both prints featuring an illustration by Masakazu Fukuda. This allows the player to shuffle one , and all cards attached to it, back into their deck. Trivia *He is the only regional computer technician not to be affirmed as having created the system they maintain. ** According to Lumiose City residents, a more accurate representation of the PC Creator archetype may be found in the Gym Leader Clemont, who is implied and mentioned to have invented or improved upon various major gameplay mechanics, including but not limited to, Super Training and the PSS. * When spoken to, he insists that what he's saying is the truth. This is likely because his model is based on the (who resemble gang members), who normally would not be considered the type to work with computers. Names Category:X and Y characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Olivier es:Olivier fr:Olivier (jeux vidéo) it:Oliviero ja:クロケア zh:酷羅凱爾